Drops de Pinhão III
by The Green Apple
Summary: Série de drabbles do projeto Drops de Pinhão III do fórum 6v.
1. Permanente

Copo

**Permanente**

Era um simples copo com água gelada que ele colocara, sem suporte algum, em cima da mesa cara de madeira. Resultado: dormira no quarto de hóspedes. Ainda não acreditava que Draco tinha feito um escândalo por causa da marca circular que o inocente copo deixou. Foi uma briga feia. Talvez tivesse sido a gota d'água de um copo prestes a entornar.

Contrariando todos que diziam que não daria certo, resolveram morar juntos. Mesmo com todas as diferenças entre eles, concluíram que o amor que sentiam pelo outro seria capaz de suportar. Durou três meses com apenas briguinhas infantis, até que surgiu o copo que deixara a marca na mesa. Uma coisa tão simples que se tornou tão grande.

Cenas ruins do passado vieram à tona e gritos podiam ser ouvidos do outro lado da porta de entrada. Draco saíra muito ferido e se trancara no quarto como sempre, deixando Harry remoendo tudo sozinho. O moreno não teve coragem de voltar para o quarto e não conseguira dormir mesmo no conforto da cama de visitas.

Agora estava na cozinha plenas cinco e meia da manhã de sábado bebendo água no mesmo copo que causara toda a confusão. Viu um Draco descabelado e com olhos vermelhos e inchados entrar na cozinha e ir até ele aconchegando-se em seu corpo com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito.

-Por que você não foi pro quarto? - pergunto baixinho com a voz trêmula.

-Achei que a porta estivesse trancada e que não me queria lá. - respondeu no mesmo tom.

-Eu nunca tranco a porta. - fungou. - E sempre te quero o mais perto possível. - terminou num fio de voz.

Harry sorriu de leve e enlaçou a cintura de Draco com um braço e com o outro, contornou os ombros quase tão largos quanto os seus dando um beijo suave na cabeça loira.

-Me perdoe. Eu não queria ter dito nada daquilo, foi só o calor do momento.

Draco balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e suspirou chegando mais perto ainda de Harry.

-Me desculpe também. Não devia ter feito um escarcéu por causa de uma mancha, eu estava irritado.

-Tudo bem. - sorriu.

-Agora volta pro quarto? Eu não dormi nada essa noite sem você.

-Nem eu.

Harry colocou o copo que segurava sobre a pia e deixou-se ser levado de volta para o quarto deles onde, depois de sussurrar "eu te amo" e receber um beijo lento como resposta, conseguiu dormir rapidamente, graças ao calor do corpo de Draco.

Era um simples copo com água gelada que deixara, sobre a mesa, uma marca circular permanente. Permanente como o amor que sentia pelo loiro adormecido ao seu lado e que sabia ser correspondido.


	2. Pistache

Sorvete

**Pistache**

Draco não gostava de coisas muito doces. As frutas, geralmente cítricas; o chocolate era meio-amargo; não chupava balas, e chicletes somente sem açúcar e de menta. Draco não gostava de coisas muito doces até Harry levá-lo pra tomar sorvete em sua sorveteria preferida. Então, Draco Malfoy descobrira o pistache.

A primeira vez, o loiro ficara encantado com a cor e pedira para experimentar, logo viciando no sabor. Haary achara muito fofa a atitude quase infantil do outro. Finalmente, Draco estaria impedido de resmungar e o deixaria saborear o doce que tanto gostava sossegado. Ledo engano. Suas calmas tardes de sábado na soverteria estavam ameaçadas para sempre.

Era obscena a forma como Draco tomava o sorvete que insistia em por na casquinha. O loiro lambia e chupava sujando a boca para logo depois limpá-la com a língua. Os lábios pálidos ficavam vermelhos e úmidos, extremamente convidativos. Harry cansara de ver o próprio sorvete derretido por ter perdido tempo assistindo o outro.

-Você de propósito, não faz? - perguntou depois de passar alguns minutos observando-o.

-Faço o quê? - devolveu o loiro com uma carinha inocente que não convencia ninguém.

-Você gosta de provocar. - respondeu estreitando os olhos.

-Hoje que percebeu? - ironizou sorrindo malicioso e subindo o pé pela perna de Harry.

-Draco, pára! Eu tô pensando e coisas totalmente impróprias pro horário e local e você não está ajudando nem um pouco.

-Então vamos pra casa. Eu sei muitas outras formas de te provocar.

Rapidamente Harry já se encontrava fora da sorveteria arrastando um Draco sorridente até o carro.


	3. Estilete

Lâmina

**Estilete**

Draco Malfoy era uma criatura com hábitos estranhos. Harry chegou a essa conclusão com apenas alguns dias de observação. Não que o moreno tivesse o costume de prestar tanta atenção no loiro, mas naquele ano, Malfoy estava particularmente interessante.

Harry nunca tinha reparado, por exemplo, que Draco ia pra mesa de refeições só pra servir de enfeite, já que não comia nada no café da manhã e almoçava feito passarinho. Ou mesmo que no meio da aula, os olhos cinzentos ficavam desfocados, viajando muito longe durante a explicação de um professor. Também tinha o fato de Draco não mais implicar com ele e o ignorar completamente. Aquilo incomodava Harry.

Mas o que o deixou mais aturdido foi quando ele e, sem querer, viu Draco no hábito mais estranho de todos. O loiro estava sentado no chão sem camisa e de costas para quem chegasse. Com um estilete ele fazia cortes nas costas.

Harry viu a lâmina deslizar pela pálida fazendo um machucado raso o suficiente para não deixar cicatriz, mas profundo o bastante para doer e sangrar. Ficou paralisado por alguns segundos e se aproximou tentando não ser notado. De onde estava, admirou fascinado o loiro de olhos fechados mordendo o lábio inferior e contraindo os dedos dos pés sem um barulho sequer. Parecia que gostava da dor fina causada pelo objeto afiado.

Naquele momento, mais do que tudo, o moreno quis aquela expressão para ele. Harry quis cortar Draco todinho para ser o único a trazer aquela expressão ao garoto a sua frente. Ao pensar nisso, descuidou de sua presença que foi sentida pelo loiro.

Harry sentiu medo e quis sair correndo, mas foi surpreendido por Draco que, em mais um gesto estranho, o beijou com vontade. Antes mesmo que pudesse raciocinar, Harry já o correspondia de forma bruta.

Fizeram sexo selvagem no chão frio do banheiro. Quando atingiu o êxtase, Draco fechou os olhos, mordeu o lábio inferior inchado e contraiu os dedos dos pés sem fazer nenhum som. Depois de se acalmarem, Harry cuidou dos ferimentos de Draco que continuava em silêncio e quando perguntado do porquê de fazer aquilo a única resposta foi "precisava achar uma dor mias forte que a sinto quando te vejo".

A partir daí, os dois passaram a se encontrar regularmente no mesmo banheiro ou até m outros lugares. Harry conseguiu monopolizar a expressão de dor de Draco ao dar-lhe prazer, e o loiro nunca mais precisou do conforto da lâmina gelada do estilete porque já não mais doía ao olhar os olhos verdes do moreno.


	4. Paisagem

Janela

**Paisagem**

Pela janela, Draco via prédios e céu, via carros e pessoas, via a rua e o parque do outro lado dela. E era o parque que Draco via todos os dias que lhe chamava mais a atenção porque era naquele parque que ele sempre ia.

Ele, pesquisara um tempo depois, era Harry Potter, filho de um jornalista e uma atriz que morreram num acidente muito mal explicado na concepção de qualquer um. Mas isso não era relevante. Relevante é que todos os dias, o moreno aparecia ali na mesma hora, sentava no mesmo banco de frente para o prédio de Draco e ficava por cerca de uma hora. Podia fazer sol, chuva ou neve, Potter sempre estava lá. E Draco o observava durante todo o tempo pela janela.

Harry tinha sorrisos fáceis e gostava de crianças. Isso era óbvio cada vez que uma passava e ele era bem simpático. Algumas até parecia o conhecer, pois paravam pra conversar ou sentavam no banco e ficavam um longo período ao seu lado.

Com uma frequência muito grande ele carrega doces para comer durante a "vigília" e brincava com animais que o rodeavam. Através disso, deduziu que ele também gostava de doces e animais quase tanto quanto gostava de crianças.

De repente, Draco se pegou dando mais sorrisos; viu-se devorando doces e procurando um filhote para lhe fazer companhia naquela apartamento enorme. Contava as horas ansiosamente até que Harry aparecesse e pudesse contemplá-lo de seu ponto privilegiado. Alguns dias depois, encontrou-se apaixonado por um cara que nem lhe falara. Isso o envergonhou muito.

Hoje fazia exatamente um mês desde que tentava criar coragem para descer e ao menos conversar. Ainda olhava pela janela e mordia o lábio inferior em nervosismo, quando começou a chover forte. Harry estava sem guarda-chuva daquela vez. Hesitou uns instantes antes pegar o próprio guarda-chuva e sair correndo pelas escadas sem paciência de pegar o elevador. Iria convidá-lo a entrar e esperar quem quer que fosse que nunca aparecia, num local seco.

Assim que saiu da portaria, antes mesmo de abrir a proteção pra chuva, viu uma garota ruiva com a barriga ligeiramente saliente se aproximar demais de Harry cobrindo com a sombrinha que usava. Com um olhar culpado, o moreno disse algo para a garota que sorriu e acariciou os cabelos negros. Ele sorriu de volta e deslizou a mão delicadamente pela barriga da ruiva e abraçou-a da mesma forma. Eles se beijaram e foram embora de mãos dadas. Draco voltou para o apartamento desolado.

Harry não apareceu no parque novamente. Draco não comia mais doces, não adotou o filhote e não sorria, mas mesmo assim ia fielmente para a janela, no mesmo horário, olhar o banco vazio durante uma hora.


	5. Akai Ito

Fio  
><strong><br>****Akai Ito**

Estavam os dois deitados na cama. Draco com a cabeça sobre o peito de Harry fazendo círculos imaginários em seu estômago enquanto o outro brincava com seus cabelos.

-Sabe o que a Mione disse?

-Hum?

-Que no Japão tem uma lenda sobre uma linha vermelha que liga pessoas de almas gêmeas. Eles chamam de "fio vermelho do destino".

-Interessante...

-Você acredita nisso? Essa coisa toda de alma gêmea?

-Não sei, Harry. Não me deram motivos para acreditar, mas também nunca tive motivos para não acreditar. Isso é realmente muito relativo.

-Se existisse, eu gostaria de ver o fio. Saber com quem estou conectado.

-Pra mim não teria graça, porque só confirmaria quem eu já sei que estaria na outra ponta.

-É? Quem é pra ter tanta certeza assim?

-Você.


	6. Carência

Harry estava sentado no sofá assistindo televisão quando Draco deitou com a cabeça em seu colo.

-Por que não está no quarto, Harry? – perguntou manhoso. – Você ficou o fim de semana inteiro longe, senti sua falta.

-Shhh, Draco. Eu preciso ver essa reportagem, vai ajudar no meu trabalho.

-Você tem um namorado lindo, carente e cheio de amor para dar e prefere ficar assistindo um programa sem-graça sobre... o que é isso?

-É uma entrevista. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do aparelho. - Agora vai fazer outra coisa e não me atrapalha.

-Você é chato. – disse com um bico. – Posso ficar aqui? Prometo ficar quietinho.

-Okay, mas se der um pio, eu vou pra outro lugar assistir.

-Sim, senhor.

Harry pousou a mão nos cabelos loiros fazendo um carinho suave. Sabia que Draco estava carente, mas não podia fazer aquilo agora. Ficaram alguns minutos daquela forma até que Draco pegou a mão que lhe fazia carinho e começou a brincar com os dedos de Harry.

A mão do moreno era diferente da sua. Apesar de ser mais alto, Harry tinha a mão menor que a sua. Confirmou isso medindo as duas. Os dedos de Harry também não eram tão magrelos e longos quanto os seus. Acariciou por entre os dedos e teve uma idéia.

Tocou com a pontinha da língua, a ponta do dedo indicador do moreno. E deslizou-a por toda sua extensão chupando a ponta logo em seguida.

-O que está fazendo? Não disse pra ficar quieto?

-Mas eu não disse nada. Ah, qual é? Deixa eu me divertir aqui, eu não faço nenhum barulho.

Harry suspirou alto, mas não retirou a mão. Draco sorriu de lado e continuou sua brincadeira. Deu tratamento especial a cada dedo, lambendo-os e alternando mordidas e chupadas. Abocanhou o dedo médio o apertando contra o céu da boca enquanto fazia uma leve pressão no pulso do moreno.

Harry remexeu-se desconfortável. Que tipo de "diversão" era aquela? Mesmo que o loiro não estivesse falando nada, sua concentração na entrevista já tinha ido toda embora. A língua de Draco se enroscava em seus dedos e se insinuava entre eles sempre quente e molhada, levando-o à loucura. Sua calça estava apertada e ao sentir uma mordida seguida de chupada e seu pulso, o controle foi embora.

Levantou-se de supetão indo direto para o quarto após gritar um "não me siga" para o namorado e trancou-se no banheiro, a cabeça loira fazendo um baque surdo ao cair no sofá. Draco sentou e sorriu malicioso mordendo o lábio inferior. Agora só precisava esperar uns cinco minutos, aparecer todo carinhoso e prometer que encontraria a entrevista na internet que o moreno ia ficar calminho, calminho. Olhou para o relógio. Será que dois minutos era suficiente?


End file.
